


kiss my neck (and tell me you love me)

by bromomethene



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, I love how in all my fics there's always mutual pining, I'm not the hugest fan of bread, and if anyone can't already tell, anyway they love each other, she's too much of a puppy, the idea of me writing top lauren is actually a joke, this is kind of smut but not really smut at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromomethene/pseuds/bromomethene
Summary: "I don't really get the deal about neck kisses."Well, now Camila looked downright offended, as if Lauren had committed a terrible crime or kicked her puppy or something."What do you mean you don't get neck kisses?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys what's up? I'm sorry this once again took ages but anyway feel free to leave me prompts in the comments or on tumblr, I hope you all like it :)

"Lauren! Truth or Dare?" Normani giggled out, clearly a little bit past tipsy. 

Lauren hesitated for a second, before replying, "T-Truth, I guess." 

Dinah and Normani exchanged sly little grins at that, and quickly put their heads together, along with Ally, to think of a good truth to ask Lauren. 

Camila turned to Lauren, picking up her hand to play with her fingers, bemused but amused at the other girls. "You alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks, Camz." The green eyed girl responded fondly, looking down to see the way their hands were intertwined, to see how gentle and delicate Camila was with her. Always. 

Camila grinned lopsidedly. "S'okay." 

Dinah cleared her throat dramatically, before finally saying loudly, with a clear hint of teasing in her tone, "What's the thing that turns you on most, except for...you know. The actual deed." 

Lauren blushed, turning a bright shade of pink, glancing quickly at Camila, who still hadn't let go of her hands, but unlike before, was no longer slouching and staring into space, but had instead perked up subtly, sat up interestedly, with her eyes pointed determinedly at Lauren's face. 

"I-I don't. Umm. I'm n-not sure that-" Lauren sighed despondently. "I don't know." 

Another glance at Camila, who now had a challenging eyebrow raised. 

"What do you mean you don't know, Lauser. Everyone knows what turns them on. Personally, mine is neck kisses." 

Normani and Ally immediately began to agree frantically, adding their own opinions to the mix and nodding quickly. 

Camila once again, just looked amused. 

"I don't really get the deal about neck kisses." 

Well, now Camila looked downright offended, as if Lauren had committed a terrible crime or kicked her puppy or something. 

For the first time Camila spoke up. 

"What do you mean you don't get neck kisses?" She said, astounded. 

Lauren ducked her head down nervously. "I-I don't know. They just d-don't feel that great I guess. I d-don't know. 

Camila's eyes softened at the flustered state of the other girl, and not in a good way, before catching on to the slight look of embarrassment on Lauren's face. She decided to drop it. For now. 

"Cheechee! Your turn!" Camila exclaimed, subtly changing the subject. 

Judging from the smirks on the other three girls faces, maybe not as subtle as she had intended though. 

 

___\\\\\

 

"Your neck. I want to kiss it." 

Lauren choked. "E-Excuse me?" 

Camila rolled her eyes fondly before replying. 

"I am damn serious, Lauren. I have to find out in a game of truth or dare that you "don't get the deal about neck kisses." What the fuck? Does your boyfriend not kiss your neck or something or...? What's going on? It's the sexiest thing ever, bar you of course. Everyone likes neck kisses, it's just like...a rule of life." 

Lauren pouted. "Not me apparently."

Camila raised her eyebrows as if to gesture her to continue answering the rest of her questions.

"Uhh...I mean. Yeah, I get them sometimes. Well, occasionally. Okay, not that often, but I'm not that bothered about it. When it does happen, I don't even feel anything. It kind of just feels...wet. Yeah. Like a wet kind of slurping." 

"Wet?!" Camila exclaims in disbelief. "If it only feels wet, then he's doing it fucking wrong. It shouldn't feel wet on your neck! It should make you feel wet...somewhere else, if you catch my drift. It should feel fucking amazing. It's like...foreplay. But you don't even have to touch anything! It's like a magical turn on switch!" 

"Oh. Well. He doesn't really do that either. But, I'm sure it's not that great. I don't t-think I'm missing out on a lot." 

At this point, Camila literally snorted indignantly. "What do you mean he doesn't do foreplay? What's the point of sex then? How does it even feel good? How does he get you wet enough to...you know...slide it in?" 

Lauren blushed at the third degree, a bright pink shade, before replying, stuttering as she did so, "I-It umm...d-doesn't. Always feel good t-that is. Not always, anyway. And I'm usually not w-wet." 

At this point, Camila was near seething. What kind of jackass didn't make sure his girlfriend was having a good time during sex, and after too? How did he not feel like the shittiest person? She had to show Lauren how she deserved to be treated, because clearly she wasn't getting it.

"How good do you feel when I give you shoulder massages, Lo? Or when I play with your hair? Or when I rub your stomach or your feet? Or when-" 

"Good. Very good." 

Camila raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, alright. I get it. Sex should feel good." Lauren grumbled, whining a little as she did so, eyes nevertheless turning involuntarily hazy at just the memories of Camila touching her so carefully in that way. 

Camila's eyes kind of got brighter at this, filling with mirth and amusement. Lauren was so fucking cute like this. All soft and pliant and warm. She was such a baby, and Camila loved it. She loved it, because she knew Lauren didn't feel this comfortable being this open with anyone else and acting like this with anyone but Camila. She giggled, watching Lauren pout even more grumpily, before going to appease the older girl, cupping her face and speaking quietly and tenderly to her.

"I'm sorry, baby." Camila said, nudging her neck with her nose, and then pressing a soft, lingering kiss on the apple of Lauren's flawless cheekbone. Lauren blushed. "I'm just trying to tell you that sex should feel a thousand times better than that. It should be a really magical experience, start to finish. Not a chore. Especially not with you. Whoever gets to have you is so lucky, Lauren. If they don't know that, then they're not right for you and they don't deserve you. You deserve more than that. You deserve soft, slow, passionate sex, and hard, toe-curling rough sex, and morning sex, and shower sex, and so much more and most of all, you deserve to come every single damn time. No excuses." 

Lauren quite literally turned bright red, stuttering and stumbling and choking over her words. She didn't have any available at the moment. She was really just...speechless. 

Finally, she just nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. I understand. I'll t-talk to him about...foreplay and...not having sex unless I'm...ready." 

With a disbelieving nod, Camila asked, "Wait? He has sex when you're not ready?! Okay, so let me get this straight. Your boyfriend, doesn't turn you on, at all? Doesn't make an effort to have foreplay, or make sex good for you, and doesn't give you neck kisses?" 

Lauren nodded sheepishly, head bowed in shame. 

"That's it. I'm doing it." Camila said, her tone absolutely resolute. 

The green eyed girl choked on her own saliva. 

"D-doing what?" 

Camila rolled her eyes at the obvious question. "I'm going to give you neck kisses." 

"W-What? Why? It's okay, you really really don't need to-" Lauren said frantically, thinking of all the ways this could possibly go wrong. She already had feelings she couldn't quite explain for Camila, feelings she had never had with anyone else before including her boyfriend, and doing this just seemed like a really, really bad idea. 

"Because," Camila interrupted gently, sensing the older girls panic and trying to calm her down subtly, just like she always did, "You've never had them before, and you should experience it with someone who knows how. Trust me, you'll enjoy it." 

Lauren flinched, eyes screwing shut for a split second before opening again. 

Camila furrowed her eyebrows, face the epitome of concerned. "What? What did I say? Are you okay, baby?" 

"T-That's what...that's what he always says. Before...sex. You know?" 

Camila's eyes softened immediately, her entire body tensing up and her whole face growing concerned, but still shining with fondness for the stuttering girl. 

"C'mere." Camila said gently, threading her hands through Lauren's belt loops and tugging, so their bodies were flush and they were staring deep into each other's eyes. 

Camila wrapped her arms around the other girl tightly, enveloping her in warmth and love. Lauren stuttered a little, before collecting herself, and sinking into the brown haired latina. She inhaled subtly, taking in the comforting scent of something she couldn't quite describe, something like bananas and sugar cookies, and just...Camila. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Camila muttering so softly in her ear it was almost a whisper, breath brushing over her ear lobe and making Lauren shiver. "I'm not going to do anything. Not unless you want me to. I would never, ever, ever force anything upon you like that, Lauren. Ever. You're everything to me. I just want you to be happy. If you're okay with how things are between you and him, sexually, so am I. But, if he ever forces you to do anything, or if you're even a tiny bit uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, okay. Promise me?" 

Lauren nodded, head still burrowed deeply into the crook of Camila's neck, tears welling up in her eyes at how much everything the other girl was saying to her meant. Because it did. Mean everything. To know that she had someone who cared about her this much, like this, was just...beyond words. But, she tried anyway. To convey everything she was feeling with two simple words. "I promise." 

Camila sighed in relief, body finally relaxing to embrace Lauren further into their hug. 

"So...cuddle?" 

Lauren smiled into her skin and nodded, lifting her head up from Camila's neck, momentarily forgetting that her eyes were slightly wet from crying, and that the other girl didn't actually know that she had become emotional enough to let a few tears go.

Camila's eyebrows furrowed, eyes tracing over her body, examining her immediately, checking for where she could possibly be hurt, and then after deciding she wasn't, she finally met the green-eyed girls eyes. "What happened?" She demanded, soft but urgent in her questioning. 

Lauren smiled to reassure the girl that there was nothing seriously wrong. "Nothing. I promise that too. I'm okay, I just...got a little emotional there for a second. It was n-nice. To hear. I'm sorry." 

Camila breathed out a sigh of relief, whole body releasing some kind of unknown tension. "Don't be sorry, Lo. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're okay." 

Camila paused, hesitating. She shook her head to clear it and started again. 

"If you want to experience things properly, with someone who'll look after you properly and care about you and treat you right, come to me. Whenever you're ready, even if you never are, I'll be here." 

Lauren nodded before replying quietly. "Okay. Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, Lauren. I want to be here for you. I want to make you happy." 

Lauren tucked her chin downwards, grinning bashfully. She couldn't even help herself, honestly. Camila just made her so happy and made her feel so special. It was amazing. 

Camila couldn't really help herself either. Seeing Lauren like this was truthfully such a blessing and she was so damn lucky that she got to see it. Lauren's smile just lit up a whole room, and it was beautiful. 

___\\\\\

 

"Yes! That's it!" Brad screamed out, thrusting sloppily a couple more times, as Lauren winced heavily on every in-thrust. 

 

"Mmm....yeah there. Lauren, baby. I'm so close." 

Lauren would've rolled her eyes, if they hadn't been screwed up so tightly, trying to stop the imminent tears from shedding. They'd literally been going for less than a minute. Although, she guessed that was something to be thankful for, really. God knows she couldn't handle much more of this. It was dry, and it burned so much, and god, she was hurting. 

It had actually concerned her a lot, when she had found little drops of blood in her underwear, not at the designated "time of the month". She was so scared, about what that meant for her, and for her health. She didn't really want to, but she went to a doctor, because honestly, if it was something to be worried about, she really wanted to know. It turns out, he had been so rough, without lubrication, that there had been multiple tears in her inner walls, causing the spotting. She wished she could've held up on her promise to the doctor, to take it easy and not have sex, but her boyfriend had needs and he had always told her it was her duty to fulfil them. She didn't really get that concerned anymore. 

These days, sex with was more of an out of body experience anyway really, but that was the way she preferred it to be honest. It was easily this way, to dissociate from the whole situation. It was less painful. So, she could kind of vaguely hear him let out a final high pitched shriek, as he released himself into the condom, and then collapse next to her, in a sweaty, red and naked pile of limbs.

"That was good, babe. I could feel you coming so hard." 

"Y-Yeah. Sure." 

Lauren sighed. She knew she had to do something. 

 

___\\\\\

 

I n-need your help." Lauren said, as she shyly and cautiously approached Camila, head bowed and playing nervously with her fingers. 

Camila's heart clenched painfully at how terrified the other girl looked. She set to resolve that immediately. 

So, giving Lauren the most reassuring smile she could, she opened her arms widely, wiggling her eyebrows playfully in suggestion. 

The minute Lauren caught sight of her, she giggled, sinking into Camila's arms gratefully, as the other girl began to play with her hair with one hand, stroking her head gently, and soothingly rubbing and patting Lauren's lower back, with the other, right where her back dimples were.

(Which, what the fuck, they were the cutest thing Camila had ever seen, not to mention hot as fuck). 

Camila couldn't help the urge to run her fingers around the perfectly placed dimples, first circling them slowly and then dipping into them and pressing gently for a minute.

Camila also couldn't help but be completely in awe of the beautiful woman in front of her, when she literally purred, and burrowed further into Camila's neck. She purred. God, it made Camila burn up inside. 

Giggling a little, she whispered into Lauren's ear, "What do you need my help with, Lo? I'll do anything, you know that." 

And, astoundingly, Lauren did. She knew it in everything Camila did. How Camila would take off her make up for her, and rub her feet after a long night, when she was too tired and her whole body ached. When she angrily defended her against any hate comments she received, in real life or online. When she stopped guys from taking advantage of her in clubs. When she paid the bill nearly every single damn time when they went out, even when she protested fiercely. 

She knew she would do anything. Which is why she was so apprehensive about asking, really. Because she didn't know if Camila could say no to her if she asked, even if she did offer originally. 

Lauren swallowed. "I want you to s-show me." 

Camila understood Lauren was taking her time, trying not to psych herself out of this, but still, she was confused and wanted the green eyed girl to say it out loud, so she fully knew what exactly she was asking for. 

"Show you what, love?" Camila said calmly. 

Lauren flushed, turning her cheeks into a beautiful rosy pink. 

"H-How neck kisses feel. Or, how they feel good, anyway. I want to know." Lauren continued. 

"Yeah?" Camila asked. "Are you sure, baby? I don't want to push you into doing anything or to do anything you would regret, ever. You're so important to me and I want you to be comfortable." 

Lauren's eyes practically shined in wonderment, turning brighter each second Camila opened her mouth to say something to her that would undoubtedly either make her blush, or start a tornado of butterflies inside her stomach that refused to cease, and took longer to go away the more time she spent with the beautiful latina. 

Lauren swallowed. "Yeah. I'm s-sure." 

Camila smiled fondly, placing a single lingering kiss on the green eyed girl's forehead, right in between her eyebrows, stopping for a second to just...breathe her in. 

"Okay. Just, if you want me to stop at anytime, I will, okay? No hesitations. I promise. If anything gets too much, just tell me, Lauren. That's the only way this is going to work, baby. Yeah?" 

Nodding in agreement, Lauren finally lifted her eyes from where they were looking at her own fingers playing with the buttons of Camila's Henley, to show Camila she was serious, because previously having this conversation whilst looking at those doe brown eyes was just too much. Too overwhelming. 

"Alright." 

Very very slowly, so as not to startle the nervous girl, Camila cupped Lauren's face in her hand, thumbs rubbing tenderly over her face, under her eyes, over her cheekbones, across her forehead, and then finally, tracing the older latina's plump, pink lips. God, she was so kissable. 

Camila couldn't help herself. She leant over and gave Lauren the tiniest, softest of pecks on her mouth, lips slotting between the other girl's perfectly, causing Lauren to let out a tiny surprised gasp. 

"Sorry," Camila mumbled. "Couldn't help myself." 

Lauren blushed. 

Camila just had to do it again. So she did. She touched her lips to the other girl's, just as gently as she did before, smiling slightly against Lauren's mouth, leaving kiss after kiss on the soft surface, never going more, never going deeper, just enjoying the tender moment. 

Finally, she pulled away to see Lauren biting her lip to hide her small grin, head ducked down shyly. 

Using two fingers to prop Lauren's face up, coercing the other girl to look her in the eyes, Camila non-verbally checked that what she was about to do was okay.

A small nod from Lauren was all she needed to confirm it, that she wanted this, but Camila wanted to take her time with her, because she deserved nothing less, so she brought her face down so it was level with Lauren's neck and inhaled, breathing in everything that was Lauren, vanilla and mint and something else that just made Camila want to lick her all over, but she had time for that, so instead she nuzzled Lauren's neck gently with her nose and then placed her lips firmly, but gently, on her neck in a simple peck. 

She once again, purred. Purred. 

"You're so responsive." Camila nearly groaned. "It's...god. It's everything. How does he have a problem getting you off if you're this responsive, baby. I don't understand." 

She leant down to properly kiss her, lips once again touching pale skin, before separating them and leaving an open mouthed kiss on her neck. Again. And again. 

Lauren tilted her head up desperately, trying to get more contact whilst also silently asking for Camila to give her more. She wasn't sure what exactly that more was yet, but god did she want it. 

Camila pulled away from her neck, and Lauren whined, needing that contact, needing more of whatever Camila had to offer. 

"I'm just getting you warmed up, baby." Camila soothed her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." 

Swallowing hard, eyes wide and trusting, trusting that Camila would take care of her, would put out the fire that had already started burning low in her stomach, embers low but nevertheless more present than they had been in years, or well, ever really, Lauren nodded. 

"The thing is," Camila continued, face still close enough that it was distracting to Lauren, "I have this theory, that everyone has at least one spot, maybe two, maybe more, on their neck, that is their complete demise, sexually of course." 

Pausing to take in Lauren's reaction, Camila grinned at seeing the other girls flustered face, eyes dark and gaze completely and utterly focused on Camila. 

She lifted a single finger, tracing it very slightly over Lauren's neck, in random patterns. 

Lauren inhaled sharply when she reached a certain spot. 

At this point, Camila's grin was almost feral. 

Lauren wasn't going to lie. She would love to be devoured by her. 

"Bingo." 

And from there it was so quick Lauren didn't even have time to blink, Camila bending down, kissing the spot lightly, then sucking harshly, causing Lauren's body to completely collapse forwards into her, and then god, as if that wasn't already enough, she blew slowly on where she had sucked. At that, Lauren's knees completely buckled beneath her, but luckily Camila had pinned her tightly to the counter behind her, and had her hands tight on her hips holding her up. 

Still, as glorious as seeing Lauren crumble beneath her was, Camila needed better access to do what she really wanted to, so without a second thought, she picked Lauren straight up by the hips, lifted her, and propped her up on to the counter. 

Lauren gasped, gobsmacked. "H-How?" 

Camila just smiled, coming back down to bite very, very gently at Lauren's pulse, causing a deep groan to come out, then distractedly, she lapped at Lauren's throbbing pulse, and requested huskily, "I want you to ask for what you want, Lauren. I want you to ask for exactly what you want, and then I'll give it to you. But, you have to ask, baby. 

And then, she stopped touching her. 

She stopped touching her. 

Lauren couldn't believe it. Why would she? What was she even asking for? Lauren couldn't remember. She was too distracted, lost in a place in her head that was pure ecstasy. 

Lauren floundered at the question, simpering, stuttering over her words and then eventually just whining, pulling Camila closer to her neck and hoping she got the message. 

But Camila was patient, and resolute. 

"What do you want, baby. Tell me. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. You just have to tell me."

Lauren was so turned on, it was painful. She knew she was wetter than she had ever been in her entire life, panties completely soaked through, and then Camila had the audacity to ask her questions like that, in this tone of voice, when a couple of seconds ago she had been doing that, and she expected a coherent answer? 

"You want my lips? My tongue? My teeth? Tell me where you want to be touched, babygirl." 

Babygirl. Lauren thought her heart stopped beating for a second. Her stomach clenched at hearing that, blood boiling and her hips thrust forwards involuntarily. 

She growled defiantly, once again attempting to tug Camila down towards her neck. 

Still, Camila didn't let up. 

Lauren growled again. 

(Fuck, if Camila didn't find that hot, but she found everything Lauren did hot, and she couldn't afford to get distracted so she let that one slide). 

Lauren relented, nearly sobbing at this point at how turned on she was, at how much she wanted this. 

"Fine! I want your mouth, okay? And your hands, and anything else you have to offer? I want you. I want you to teach me how things can feel good. Please, please touch me." Lauren pleaded, panting heavily. 

"Good girl." Camila praised huskily. 

Holy shit. 

Lauren exhaled heavily at hearing that, body relaxing temporarily at how good it felt to listen to someone say that, instead of always telling her she wasn't good enough. 

And fuck, it made her burn inside. 

And then, Camila properly got to work, and every single part of Lauren was so, so alert, and so tender. There was sucking, and licking and kissing and biting every single inch of the pale neck, and then a hot tongue trailing up her neck to her jaw, and then up even further to suck on her earlobe, till Lauren was a panting, gasping, moaning mess beneath her. 

Camila was living for this. Knowing she could make Lauren feel this good, and she didn't mean to be cocky, but Lauren's moans and groans were a clear indication that she wasn't doing too shabby. It made her so happy, and fuck if it didn't turn her on. 

Lauren's body was literally keening inwards into her, convulsing every time Camila traced her teeth over the pale expanse of skin gently, jumping every time Camila gave a little nip, and eyes rolling back in ecstasy whenever she sucked. 

Camila couldn't help herself, it was as if her body was moving on autopilot, as she slipped her hands under Lauren's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, pushing her own hips into the green eyed girl's as she did so, causing Lauren to moan throatily. 

Hearing that was everything. Everything. Camila once again, couldn't stop her body from moving, threading a hand through silky black locks and tugging, so her neck was thrown further backwards, and sucking hard and fast, leaving a deep red and purple hickey where she had placed her mouth, and then she pulled her forward again, and captured Lauren's lips with her own, bottom lip slotting perfectly between Lauren's own swollen ones at the ferocity and passion of the kiss, hips still grinding into Lauren's.

Lauren whimpered. She fucking whimpered, all soft and needy and just... completely there for Camila to claim as her own underneath her. 

It was jarring for some reason. 

She had to remind herself not to be selfish, that this wasn't for her, this was for Lauren. To experience what it felt like to be pleasured, sexually, and not just used. For her to experience that people could be gentle with her and treat her like glass, just like she deserved, and not with reckless abandon for her and her needs. 

So, as reluctant as she was to stop this, she slowed down the kiss, till she was just leaving long, lingering pecks against Lauren's lips, and then gentle tilted Lauren's head back so she could examine the damage on her neck. 

Lauren shook her head stubbornly. 

She wanted more. 

"No. One more. Please?" she whined. 

Rolling her eyes playfully, Camila carefully complied, kissing her again, this time taking her time, gently and carefully exploring the other girls lips, tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance, before retreating before Lauren even had time to react and then finally leant back to examine Lauren's neck. 

She was vaguely sure she heard Lauren mutter, "Tease," under her breath. 

Camila looked at the raven-haired girl's neck winced. She was going to need a lot of concealer tomorrow, that was for sure. And maybe a scarf. 

Glancing apologetically up at Lauren, who had now opened her eyes and was kind of hazily watching her distantly, dopey smile on her face as she did so. 

Camila nearly squeaked at how fucking cute she was. 

Anyway, she was getting distracted. She leant down again, and felt Lauren pressing her neck into her mouth eagerly, practically begging for her to continue, and god, Camila could nearly not resist her, because she looked fucking gorgeous like this, utterly debauched and wanting, no needing, Camila. 

But she couldn't. She wasn't him, and she wanted to be careful with Lauren. She wasn't going to take advantage. Instead, she shook her head, watching Lauren pout (how cute could this girl be, jesus. someone give her an inhaler or something because she took her breath away), and placed the timidest of kisses on every single mark marring Lauren's beautiful neck. 

Lauren practically melted at how caring Camila was, how sweet, nearly missing the next words that came out of the younger latina's mouth as a response. 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Camila mumbled against her neck. 

Lauren licked her lips, and then took the bottom one between her pearly whites, biting it. 

"It's okay." She croaked heavily. "Me too." 

Shaking her head to jerk herself out of her stupor, Camila grinned at what had just gone down. 

"So, how was that?" She asked cheekily. 

This time it was Lauren's turn to roll her eyes, "You know how it was." 

"Do I?" Camila asked, teasing. "I mean, from the begging and the moans and the whining, I kind of got an idea, but, it's always nice to have a confirmation." 

"Ass." Lauren muttered sulkily. "Why'd you stop anyway?" 

Camila sighed. She knew this one might come up. "I didn't want to push you. We might've done something you weren't ready for and I had to make sure it was something you definitely wanted. Besides, we both got a little carried away and you deserve more than a quick romp on the kitchen counter." 

Lauren's eyes went soft and watery, and she quickly raised her hands up to wipe her own tears. 

"Sorry. It's just...yeah. That was really nice. Thank you for saying that, Camz. And...umm- just. T-thank you for doing this." Lauren mumbled, blushing as she thought back to how turned on she had been (or really, still was). "I was wrong. Definitely, definitely wrong. Neck kisses are...wow. Yeah." 

"S'okay, Mami. Anytime." 

Lauren's eyes widened at Camila's term of endearment, cheeks turning pink, before her face smugly settled into a smile. 

"You like that?" Camila asked, eyes dark, and a small smirk on her face.

Lauren just nodded. 

To be honest, she had more than liked it. Her panties, as if they weren't already wet enough, had now nearly flooded at hearing Camila's tongue roll over that word, accent thick and prominent and...overwhelmingly attractive.

"Y-Yeah." She gasped out. 

"Good." 

There was a pause. 

"C-Camz? Can we cuddle?" 

"Don't ask me, Lauren. Take it." Camila said, lowly, "It's yours. Whatever you want, remember? That wasn't just then, that's always with me." 

Another pause, whilst Lauren thought carefully about what Camila had just said. 

Then, she hooked her legs back around Camila's waist and pulled her in between them, wrapped her arms around her neck, and nuzzled into her shoulder, body literally deflating as she did so. 

Camila looked down at the girl in her arms fondly, adoringly even, as she reached one arm up to play with Lauren's hair, with the other tracing gentle circles on her back soothingly. 

"It's not the same with him as it is with you. Brad, that is." 

Camila hesitated. This was new territory, and she had to be careful. She chose to let Lauren continue speaking, only giving an interested hum to show Lauren she was listening. 

"Yeah. I...just. He doesn't treat me well. And you always do. And...yeah. You treat me like I want to be treated, even if I don't deserve it and-" 

"Woah, woah. Hold up." Camila said, brows furrowed angrily. "You deserve the world, Lauren. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently. Flowers, poems, dates. The works. Everything." 

Lauren looked down sadly. "Maybe. But, no one else thinks so." 

"I think so." Camila replied fiercely. 

 

____\\\\\

 

It had been days since..."it" had happened. 

And god, it was all Camila could think about. 

How Lauren had felt, sounded and looked like when Camila touched her. How she responded. How she made Camila feel. 

She was pretty sure she was in love with her. 

She was also pretty sure Lauren didn't have a damn clue. 

And herein lies the problem. 

She wasn't sure how prepared she was to tell the girl and ruin the careful friendship they had constructed over many years, and she wasn't sure if Lauren actually liked her back, or just appreciated that she was nice to her. 

It was confusing. And it was driving her insane. 

She hadn't even been able to be in the same room as Lauren for too long, at risk of floating into that downwards spiral of lust, reminiscing about how she had thrust her hips up just right, or how she had tilted her head to give Camila more access, or how she had begged Camila for just one more kiss. 

God. She was in too deep already. 

So she did what she could to avoid that, out of respect for her friend, who didn't deserve to be ogled everytime she walked into the room, and who didn't deserve to be thought of in the impure way Camila was thinking of her. 

She didn't make eye contact, didn't touch the older latina, and didn't stay in the same room as her longer than strictly necessary. 

But, the problem was, is that she knew she was hurting Lauren. She could see it. See it in Lauren's eyes when she moved away from her, how they shadowed over and became insecure. She could see it in the downturn of her mouth, and the tears that welled up in her mouth when Camila recoiled whenever she tried to touch her. She could hear it in the tears in her bunk every night, as she cried herself to sleep. 

And just like that, Camila couldn't do it. 

Because, Lauren was always always priority number one, and she had begun to hate herself for making the green eyed girl feel like complete shit all the time, especially after what had gone down between them. 

She resolved to fix it. 

____\\\\\

It was late, but Camila could still hear Lauren's broken sobs through the thick curtain of her bunk. It made her stomach bottom out, and her blood turn cold. 

She pulled opened the bunk curtain, watching as Lauren turned around immediately. 

"C-Can come in?" 

Lauren shook her head. 

Camila came in anyway, sliding her body into the bunk, and placing her hands on Lauren's hips to turn her back around, so Camila was spooning her firmly, hips tight against Lauren's backside and arms wrapped around her waist securely. 

Camila swallowed. "I'm...I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I promised I wouldn't and I swear, I was telling the truth. I might have forgot for a little while, but I'm back now and I feel terrible. You don't deserve this. I just...it was hard to be around you. After." 

Lauren was trembling in her arms now, and she sniffled before asking with a shaky voice, "Why?" 

"Why? Why was it hard to be around you?" Camila asked, confused. 

Lauren nodded. 

Camila shook her head in disbelief. 

"Lauren, you're so fucking gorgeous. You turned me on so much, I couldn't help it. I couldn't look at you without wanting to absolutely ravage you, or think about you underneath me, whilst I was touching you, and I just...thought you deserved...more than that. I just thought it was disrespectful, but I couldn't help it. So...instead I just stayed away. But, I see now how wrong that was. I should never have done that, and I'm so sorry I made you upset." 

There was a long pause as Lauren took in what Camila had just said, and then finally turned around so she was face to face with the younger latina. 

"Okay." 

"O-Okay? Does that mean you forgive me? Because I'm so so sorry, baby. I won't ever do it again."

Lauren smiled shyly. "Yeah. I forgive you, Camz." 

And then, another beat. 

"Did you mean what you said? About you being...you know, turned on all the time?" 

"God, Lauren. Of course I meant it. I think of you and I get wet. It's like, a completely involuntarily and expected reaction at this point." Camila tried to joke, smile faltering at the look on Lauren's face. She looked serious, that was for sure, but her eyes were dark and if Camila wasn't mistaken she could see some...lust in them? 

Lauren swallowed, throat bobbing heavily. 

"I don't think I want to date Brad anymore. Actually, I kind of already broke up with him." 

Camila looked at her in surprise, scanning the green orbs for any sign of what she was thinking. 

"No? Why not?" Camila asked. 

"You made me think about what I deserved, and..." Lauren hesitated, before finishing her sentence, "I think I deserve more. Better." 

Camila literally laughed, completely elated at the news. She couldn't help it, really. She was just so so happy to be rid of that piece of trash, that made Lauren feel nothing but shit and treated her badly. 

And it probably didn't help that she had serious feelings for Lauren either, but you know. 

Fuck it. Now seemed like a good a time as ever to admit it. 

"Good. Because, I don't want you to date anyone else anymore." 

Lauren looked up in surprise. 

"I like you a lot, Lauren. Like, I really, really like you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, and that's okay and I hope it won't affect our friendship, but I'm really falling for you. Please, will you let me try to make you happy?" Camila pleaded, beautiful pools of chocolate begging for something, anything. Just one chance. That was all she needed.

Lauren grinned. Her whole face lit up, and Camila knew it was going to be okay. 

"Really? Because I've liked you for a long time, and I didn't know how to tell you. I...I want you to make me happy. And do all the things you said. I want all the sex you said I deserved, with you. And...everything else. The flowers, the poems, the dates. Do you think we could do that?" 

Camila laughed, a full-bodied, joyful, laugh. Grabbing Lauren's face in her hands and kissing her soundly, sharing her laughter and her happiness through her kisses, giggling into Lauren's mouth. 

__\\\\\

Lauren knew more now. She knew a lot more. She knew that she deserved more, better than any man had ever given her, because Camila taught her so. She knew what it was like to be treated well, everyday of her life. Like a princess. She knew what it was like to want someone. She knew what it was like to be turned on, and now, she definitely knew what it was like to get neck kisses. 

 

____\\\\\


	2. kiss my neck (and tell me you want me)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____//
> 
> Lauren loved being with Camila. 
> 
> Going out with her, holding her hand, talking to her, kissing her and cuddling with her. She loved everything. There wasn't one moment where she felt anything other than pure adoration for Camila, and although she would be the last to admit it, she was so so taken with her it was ridiculous. 
> 
> However. 
> 
> There were also a lot of problems with being with her. 
> 
> ____\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! first of all I’d just like to say I’m so so sorry that this took a gazillion years and I’m sure I say that every time but I feel really guilty because you guys are all amazing like I love you all and appreciate your support and your comments so so much and yeah just thank you all!! hopefully I can get the next one shot out very soon which will be fun yayy anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think in the comments!!

____\\\

Lauren loved being with Camila. 

Going out with her, holding her hand, talking to her, kissing her and cuddling with her. She loved everything. There wasn't one moment where she felt anything other than pure adoration for Camila, and although she would be the last to admit it, she was so so taken with her it was ridiculous. 

However. 

There were also a lot of problems with being with her. 

____\\\\\

 

The hickeys. The hickeys were a problem. The amount of godamn money she had to spend on concealer every month was starting to get ridiculous, and hiding them was so exhausting, especially since Lauren didn't even want to. 

She wanted everyone to know who she belonged to, who was leaving those marks. 

But still, kind of annoying. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Lauren scoffed, looking at herself carefully in the mirror in her bedroom. 

Her neck was painted blue and purple and red, the entirety nearly completely covered in dark marks, that had been sucked there only a couple of hours prior by- 

"Camila!" Lauren yelled out, hoping that the younger girl could hear her from all the way downstairs. 

Nothing. She tried again a little louder. 

"Camila!" 

And if Lauren wasn't mistaken, that was the sound of hurried footsteps rushing up the stairs. 

Seconds later, Camila came bursting into the room, panting, eyes wide and frantic, tracing over every inch of Lauren's body carefully to check for anything that could be amiss. 

Upon finding nothing, her face morphed to one of confusion. 

"W-What happened?" She asked, taking a minute to slow her pants and catch her breath. 

Lauren scoffed again, causing Camila to wince. Lauren was mad, and that was never ever a good thing, especially not in Camila's books. That never meant anything good. 

"What do you think happened?" Lauren said, gesturing angrily to her neck. 

Camila winced. "Uhh...sorry?" 

Lauren rolled her eyes sulkily and pouted, stomping her feet like a baby. 

Camila melted. 

Lauren was so cute. 

And absolutely gorgeous, just standing there in an oversized jumper, no make up and long hair messy, marks of Camila's love starting from the top of her jaw, right under her ear, down past the collar of her shirt, and although not visible, Camila knew from memory that they travelled right down to Lauren's hipbones, right down to...

She cleared her throat. 

Fuck her life, now she was turned on. 

She approached Lauren slowly, threading her fingers through her shirt collar and pulling Lauren the rest of the distance to her. 

Gently tilting Lauren's head up with two fingers to properly examine the marks, she was slightly taken aback by just how dark and large they were.

(Sue her, Lauren made her get slightly carried away sometimes. All that soft creamy skin was just entirely too tempting).

She pressed down on one softly with her thumb, entranced, because this was what she had done all over Lauren, she had made Lauren completely hers in every sense of the word and it was kind of captivating, but also a little concerning. 

"Do they hurt?" She murmured. 

Lauren shrugged. "A little ache but...it reminds me that I'm yours and..." she paused, eyelashes fluttering shut at the memory, then shyly continued, "-and I kind of l-like that." 

Camila closed her eyes for a second because godamn, hearing Lauren say that was mind-blowing. Lauren liked it. She liked being Camila's, and she liked everyone else knowing about it too. 

It was so sexy. 

But still, even if the marks didn't hurt, per say, they still weren't 100% and she wanted Lauren to feel better, so she pulled Lauren even closer, supporting her with a firm hand on her back (pretty near her butt if Lauren did say so herself, but hey, easy access was never a bad thing), and placed the gentlest of pecks on the mark nearest the top of the green eyed girls neck. 

And she continued. 

She kissed every single dark mark marring Lauren's neck, once, twice, three times, with one for good luck. 

Lauren closed her eyes and released a soft puff of air, neck tilting back to give Camila more access and space to work. 

Between each kiss, the brown eyed Latina mumbled little apologies.

"I'm sorry, baby." 

Peck.

"I didn't mean to." 

Peck. 

"I hope you feel better." 

Peck.

"I just want everyone to know you're mine, Mamí." 

Open-mouthed kiss. 

The last one had Lauren knees buckling, although luckily Camila was there to catch her, amused smile on her face. 

"You okay, baby?" Camila smirked. 

"Shut up," Lauren muttered. "You're just...you're too good sometimes." 

Another smug smile. 

"C'mon, asshole. Just help me finish getting ready for this interview." Lauren said, nuzzling deep into Camila's neck. "You'll zip me up?" 

Camila licked her lips. 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

 

___\\\

 

So, when Lauren thought about it, it really kind of all started a couple of weeks after the first time that Camila taught her...stuff. 

She wouldn't say it had become somewhat of a regular thing, because that would imply some kind of routine, and, really it wasn't anything like that. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It was completely random, more often than not spontaneous and always utterly unexpected. 

The pet names. 

The godamn pet names. 

Yet another big problem. 

She was sure Camila had to have some kind of basic indication of just how much they affected her, because really, it was kind of hard to miss her cheeks turning pink, her legs crossing and uncrossing, and the little whimper Lauren let out every single time without fail, because fuck, hearing Camila say stuff like that was just really...woah. 

Overwhelming in a way she couldn't even begin to describe, she couldn't even try. It was warm, and made her turn into a pile of complete mush, and the smirk Camila gave her every time she reacted in the way she did made her almost certain that Camila knew how much it affected her, and continued to do it anyway. The girl was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. 

It was (one of) the only thing(s) that could openly make Lauren absolutely flounder, not knowing how to react in a way that didn't make her look like an idiot. 

It was so distracting. 

And she couldn't even control the way she melted for them every single time.

"Hola, Mamí." Camila would murmur into her ear, breath hot and steady on her ear. 

"Hi, princess." She would say, soft and slow and gentle. 

"How is my babygirl doing today?" She would husk out tenderly. 

It just, it made Lauren feel so small and submissive in a way she couldn't understand or stop if she tried. Every time it happened, she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into that kind of mindset, where all she wanted to do was have Camila near her, touching her, be on her knees for her, do everything Camila wanted without question. 

And, like a lot of people thought it was really sweet, which...it was. 

But, being an hour and a half late for a family gathering because Camila had called her "babygirl" for the first time, was somewhat inconvenient. 

And walking into meet and greet all ruffled up, clothes a mess and make up smeared, because Camila called her "princess" for the first time. 

And- 

Well, yeah. It happened a lot. 

So, the terms of endearment were also seen as a problem. 

And then, as a kind of extension to this whole "distraction" problem, there was also other kinds of distraction, although this time unintentional and completely habitual on Camila's part. 

Like, the raspy voice, and dark eyes, and lip biting, and hair flipping and- 

It was just too much for Lauren sometimes. 

She was nearly always turned on, and considering how bland and boring her sex life had been before, this was definitely something. 

And her and Camila hadn't even really had sex yet. 

They'd done...stuff, for sure. But more like under the bra, hot and heavy petting, and accidental orgasms on Lauren's part, which were absolutely mortifying, by the way, but seeing Camila's eyes turn into molten chocolate and how she shivered and thrusted up involuntarily at the sight had Lauren shaking too. 

Sometimes, Camila didn't even have to be there for her to be completing attention diverting, and a single well-placed text message could throw Lauren into a pool of arousal and whining mess, unable to focus on anything except Camila. 

 

Camila - Fuck. I can't stop thinking about you. 

 

And that was it. Lauren was gone. She didn't even need the four consecutive texts after describing exactly what Camila was thinking about in great and thorough detail, completely finished for the next couple of hours, with the only thought in her mind being Camila, Camila, Camila. 

Basically, to conclude, Camila was just a really distracting person, and it was an issue. 

___\\\

 

Then, and this was probably the hardest one of all to deal with, was the jealousy.

It's just, Lauren didn't even know she was a jealous person until her and Camila started their...whatever it is, but apparently she was, because seeing girls and boys alike throw herself at the gorgeous latina every single day, and hug her a little too long and kiss her cheek a little too much, caused her to be in a state all day, just wanting Camila's attention and her touch and her wrapped around her everywhere.

It was gross. She felt like some kind of needy, touch-starved girl and it didn't sit right with her. She was better than this. Stronger than this.  

But, again, apparently not. 

She kind of supposed it all came to the forefront about a week ago, during an interview, which was definitely not ideal, but, hey, these things happen. 

And Lauren was totally not to blame. Obviously. Sort of.

They moment they walked she could immediately see the interviewer's face fixed solely on Camila, licking her lips and slowly moving her gaze, lingering and hungry, up the brown eyes latina's body. 

Oh hell no. 

Lauren stiffened. She did not deal with jealously well. Like, at all. 

It just...didn't sit right with her that someone who she saw as her person, her confidant, her lover and her best friend, was shared with someone else. Camila was hers. 

This, she could tell, was going to be a shit show. 

It wasn't that Lauren saw Camila as her property, because she didn't, and that went against everything she stood for anyway, but it was just that even though they hadn't put a label on anything as of yet, because Camila wanted to take it slow and treat Lauren right and date her and woo her properly, she still kind of saw the brown eyed latina as hers, irrevocably and wholly. Hers. Sue her, okay? Sometimes she got possessive. 

She just...didn't like the idea of someone touching what was hers. 

So throughout the entire interview, the interviewer was finding ways to subtly touch Camila, laughing way too hard at her jokes, and her gaze lingering on her predatorily. 

(Particularly her ass. Lauren nearly pitched a fit right there and then, whining internally at how godamn unfair this all was. It wasn't like she could claim Camila like she wanted to, after all). 

Lauren was distracted the entire time, barely answering questions or responding to the girls, thinking about just how bad for their image it would be if she suddenly just lunged across the table and gave that girl a piece of her godamn mind, fists clenching and unclenching, body taut and hard in preparation. 

It didn't help that Camila wasn't doing a damn thing about it, which yeah, she didn't really have to because they weren't official and Lauren didn't really have the right to be jealous in the first place, but like, even so, she could practically see the little smirk Camila had on her face every time she caught even an inkling of Lauren's jealously, and it was driving her mad. 

But still, even the other girls could see there was something up with Lauren, and Camila just couldn't have that, knowing that Lauren, regardless of what she was to her officially or otherwise, was upset or stressed about something. 

It just wasn't in her nature to let Lauren feel anything less than completely secure and happy at all times. 

When the other girls were distracted talking about something, she took the time to casually turn to her left, pretending as if she was looking at something, and whispered huskily, "Relax, babygirl. I'm yours," squeezing Lauren's hand gently to make the point. 

Camila could kind of see Lauren deflate a little, shoulders relaxing and curling inwards, still giving the interviewer the stink eye, but less determinedly than she had been doing. 

That was until, of course, the tall blonde got up briefly to pick a quick fire question out of a box for each of the girls, and "accidentally" tripped and fell onto Camila's lap. 

(Tripped Lauren's ass, boy if she didn't stop she was definitely going to get into another kind of accident when Lauren ran her the fuck over with her car). 

She was fuming and everyone could see it. 

Unfortunately, all the anger she'd built up over the interview kind of came spilling out in the last ten minutes when they were doing quick fire questions, and she couldn't even stop the words from coming out before it was too late. 

"What is Dinah's favourite colour?" 

Normani replied. 

"Ally's favourite thing to bake?" 

Camila replied. 

"Lauren's pet peeve." 

Dinah replied. 

"Normani's favourite dance move?" 

Ally replied. 

"One words to describe Camila?" 

The interviewer asked Lauren, not even attempting to aim her question at the green eyed girl though, and instead biting her lip and staring at Camila. 

Lauren couldn't stop herself. The words were out before she could even process them, and she growled out possesively, "Mine." 

There was a collective gasp. 

Publicists were flailing in the corner, shock filled everyone in the room and time stopped moving. 

Everyone looked at Lauren, who promptly turned bright pink. 

An awkward silence filled the room afterwards, with Camila's eyes darkening as she stared in slight shock at Lauren, disbelieving smirk widening even further, the girls practically killing themselves laughing, and the interviewer just staring, affronted, at Lauren. 

God, Lauren would never hear the end of this one. 

She floundered, looking everywhere but Camila and the interviewer. 

At the warning in her publicist eyes, she moved to resolve what she said to lessen the blow, "Uhh...I mean. Not that, she's like, mine. I actually said...fine. Yes, Camila is...fine? I-I don't...I'm sorry?" She fumbled and stumbled over her words, rambling on, but the damage was done. 

It's safe to say they wrapped up the interview pretty damn quickly after that, with a hefty fee paid to the radio station to not air that part of the interview. 

___\\\

 

They were in the car, buckled up and well on their way to their hotel, before any of the girls said anything. 

"I'm not jealous." 

"You know, that's odd. That's exactly something a jealous person would say." Camila teased. 

Lauren huffed. "I'm not! She just...looked at you too much and she touched you so often and-and she was on your lap! Your lap, Camz! Only I can sit on your lap, it's mine!" 

Camila was smiling fondly through all of this, laughing internally at how whiny and needy Lauren was sometimes. 

"How would you feel if someone else sat on my lap?!" 

Camila paused, nearly growling at the thought. 

Oh. Well, that was a completely different matter all together. Yeah, Camila could understand that one. Lauren was fucking hers, ever since she had kissed her neck the first time. No question about it, and the thought of someone else touching what was hers literally made her feel sick to her stomach.

She guessed in the same way that she had felt the need to claim Lauren just then, wash off all the concealer covering her hickeys, make new, darker ones, and have Lauren laid out in front of her to worship, Lauren felt for the entire interview. She was kind of proud Lauren had kind of managed to keep her cool actually. 

She sighed. 

"Fuck, Lauren. C'mere, baby. Come sit on my lap." 

Lauren blushed, even though she was still pouty and annoyed at this whole situation, not being able to help whining internally at the pet name. 

She clambered over to Camila, sitting firmly on her lap even though they were in the car. 

Camila tugged her closed by the lapels of her shirt, pressing close to her, lips brushing together with every word she uttered, making Lauren breathless and dazed because she was just immersed in everything so Camila at that moment that she was drowning in her, and she loved it, wanting nothing more than to sink her head deeper and deeper. 

"I'm yours, okay? You have nothing to worry about. Now, or ever. Do you understand me, princess?" Camila murmured against her lips. 

Lauren practically melted into a little ball of smush right there. God, knowing she was Camila's, and Camila was hers in return, in every sense of the word was just incredible. 

She tucked her head into Camila's neck and nodded shyly. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, or be overly jealous or possessive. It just happened. She just...I don't know. It made me sad to think that you could be with anyone else." Lauren winced at her own stupidity, mouth quirked downwards sadly.

Chuckling and running a soothing hand through Lauren's hair, Camila replied gently, "I'm not going to be with anyone else. I think about you every second of every day, you make my heart race and you make me want you more than anything, and you make me smile beyond belief. It's only you, Lauren, and it's only ever going to be you." 

Lauren sighed in relief and then giggled as Camila playfully nipped her ear, growling softly, and placing small little pecks everywhere she could reach on the green eyed girl. 

Okay, so maybe the jealously wasn't as huge of an issue as she thought, but regardless, it was problematic. 

___\\\\\

 

Another thing that Lauren found challenging was the staring. 

God, the staring. It was so blatant and obvious and Camila just didn't care, and it made Lauren tingle all over. 

The fire in her eyes, the heat in her gaze, it made her feel so sexy, all the time. And Lauren wasn't going to lie, she was needy. Sometimes she just needed that security in a relationship, and she liked to feel wanted, and yeah, sure she was a little clingy, but having Camila look at her like that, all day, everyday, did marvels for both her libido, and her confidence. 

Well, you know what they say. Find you a girl who can do both, right?

Lauren definitely hit the jack pot. 

But, the thing is, that when Camila looked at her that way, she tended to completely lose her train of thought, and stutter and stumble over even the most basic of sentences. It was like she just shut off a bit of her brain or something. 

Like, the other day, right, Lauren was in the kitchen making herself some food, and as she was pottering around, she realised she needed some vanilla. Which, obviously, she couldn't reach, because Camila seemed to think it was hilarious to keep stuff on the highest shelf possible so she could watch Lauren try to get it.

("Lauren, babe. There's nothing vanilla about our relationship at all. We won't be needing that.") 

And with a playful wink, that was that. 

So anyway, Lauren was reaching up as high as she possibly could, arms stretched high and body taut, as she balanced carefully on her tip toes. 

She felt the heat of Camila's gaze on her before she heard her speak. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." 

Lauren sighed. 

"Camz," she pouted. "I can't reach the vanilla." 

Camila looked amused. "I told you babe, we don't need it." 

She pouted even more. 

"But, please. I need it for these cookies, they're not the same without it!" 

Camila sighed. Like she could ever deny Lauren anything. She could still have a little fun though, because ever since she had walked into the kitchen to see Lauren reaching up into the cabinet, her mind had been solely fixed upon the creamy sliver of skin exposed by the motion, wanting to leave hundreds of little kisses along that one gorgeous area. 

"Baby, why don't you try one more time for me?" 

Looking dubiously up at the vanilla in the cupboard, Lauren shrugged. 

But this time, as she rose up to reach for the vanilla, body stretched, shirt riding up her stomach and shorts riding up her thighs, Camila came up behind her, pinned her to the counter behind her with her body, and begun placing slow, lingering kisses on Lauren's neck. 

She groaned. 

Motherfucker, she should've known that this was a trick.  

And then, as if it couldn't get any worse, Camila flipped her round, pinned her against the counter with firm hands, kneeled down, and starting nipping and sucking at the soft skin of her stomach before Lauren could even let out a surprised whine. 

"C-Camz. Camz, please. I can't...I can't concentrate when you're- oh!" Camila had tongued the edge of her bellybutton gently, putting pressure on the opening and honestly, it was like a direct pipeline to Lauren's clit. 

Lauren practically convulsed, knees buckling and whimpers and soft noises pouring out of her mouth unintentionally. 

Thankfully, Camila was there to hold her up, and with an amused grin she made her way back up Lauren's body slowly and carefully. 

"Sorry, babygirl. I know you're sensitive there. I got a little carried away, you know? Jesus, you're so damn gorgeous and you don't even realise. It drives me insane how sexy you are." 

Lauren honestly nearly lost it right there and then. She needed a minute. Breathing in slowly and exhaling, she closed her eyes to either process what she just heard, or tried to push it from her mind before it festered into something uncontrollable. She wasn't sure which one yet. 

She didn't even know what to say. She wasn't even sure she could say anything, because her heart was beating in time with the throbbing under her panties, her stomach had completely bottomed out and she was barely clutching on to any form of sanity whatsoever. 

"P-Please," finally, fluttering her eyes open, she whimpered out needily.

Camila looked at her sympathetically. 

"Baby. I can't. I don't want to go too far and overstep, okay? I wish I could without feeling guilty, but you deserve the best, princess. Better than a quick shag on a kitchen counter." 

"B-But? What am I- Camila! I'm turned on, please do something!" 

Lauren was whining now. It was so so cute, but even so, Camila was adamant, and with a gentle kiss on her forehead, she lifted Lauren off the counter, turned her round to press her front against it, and carried on helping her making the cookies as if nothing had happened. 

Well, fuck. 

 

__\\\

 

It was kind of interesting, because Lauren was definitely not the kind of girl that liked being leered at or objectified in any way...but Camila watching her, checking her out, eyes trailing up and down her body and she bit her plump lower lip distractedly...let's just say it made Lauren feel some kind of way. 

She didn't know why it was, but whenever Camila looked at her in that way, she felt so attractive and so wanted and it made her feel so good. And blush a lot, but whatever. 

Then again, it's not like Lauren didn't look at her in exactly the same way, because Camila was a fucking goddess, and she deserved to feel that way all the time. Lauren couldn't physically pull herself away sometimes.

But anyway, before she let herself get distracted by everything that was Camila, she continued.

It happened so randomly, too. Lauren could be all dolled up in a sexy revealing black dress, and Camila would look at her in just the same way as when she was wearing nothing but the other girls shirt, hair a mess and no make up on. 

That was probably the best part. 

That Camila found her attractive no matter what. So refreshing. It just made Lauren want to squeak to be honest, especially when she could see just how much the other girl wanted her. 

And boy, she could definitely see. She could see Camila's eyes turn dark and stormy. She could see her lick her lips and then bite them in quick succession. She could see her hands nearly twitching at her sides, her body so ready to touch Lauren it was ridiculous. 

And yet, Camila wouldn't do it. 

Camila wouldn't have sex with Lauren. 

And fuck, if she knew why. 

She had no idea! Camila seemed to want Lauren, and she definitely knew that Lauren wanted her, because she really physically could not be more obvious, so like, what was the deal? 

Most guys, or any guy really, would die to get into anyone's pants regardless. So, why not Camila? 

She wanted to talk to her about it so badly, but she was so nervous about it. So much could go wrong and she didn't want to jeopardise what she had with the brown-eyed latina in any way. 

It was just...hard. 

__\\\

 

Ironically, the end to her problem came about in a very similar way to last time. 

Lauren didn't know whether to kiss Dinah, or smack her for her love of "Truth or Dare." 

"Lauser! You're up. Truth, or Dare?" 

Lauren sighed for a minute, thinking about it. Her last dare had her doing a strip tease for Camila in front of everyone, and whilst it had probably been worth it to see the look on Camila's face, it was still embarrassing as hell. 

"Truth." 

"Who was the best person who has ever eaten you out?" Dinah asked, with a pointed smirk towards Camila, who stiffened at the question, clenching her jaw and tightening her hold on Lauren's thigh possessively. 

Lauren looked confused. "Eaten me out? Best person?" 

The girls all looked expectantly at her. 

"Like...gone down on me?" Lauren blushed. "N-No one ever has." 

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at her in disbelief. 

"Lauren! What the fuck? Are you serious? How has no one ever...you know?" 

...well damn. If Ally was screaming that it must be serious. 

"I don't know. No one had ever wanted to I guess. It just hasn't-" 

Lauren was interrupted by Camila standing up, brushing off her jeans, and tugging Lauren off the floor gently. 

"Excuse me, ladies. Lauren and I have some problems we have to go and resolve immediately. We'll see you all tomorrow." 

And with that, she casually walked out the room, Lauren trailing behind her, still holding her hand. 

"How have you not been eaten out?" Camila demanded as soon as they were safely in their room, door carefully locked and storm brewing angrily in her eyes mixed with something Lauren couldn't quite pin point. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad I get to be the first person here, but god, the fact that no one has gone down on you is a crime, baby." 

Lauren floundered for a minute, looking for an answer. She wouldn't call it a crime. A damn shame, sure, but a crime. Was it really all that?

"I-I don't know. I've never...I just-" 

Camila sighed. 

"I'm sorry." Lauren mumbled. 

"No. Lauren, this isn't your fault. You know how many people are lucky enough to eat you out? And no one has ever done it? It's just...confusing. You're beautiful. Every time I see you all I want to do is be in between your legs, with your thighs around my shoulders, so all I can see, feel, and hear is you all around me. All the time. I want to go down on you so badly, Lauren. And the fact that some people had the opportunity and they didn't take it? It makes me mad." Camila explained, words gentle as they always were with Lauren, but tinged with a touch of heat. 

Lauren paused for a minute, taking in what Camila was saying, then hesitating before she muttered sulkily, "Why haven't you done it then?" 

Camila's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Why haven't you done it?" Lauren repeated, voice a little stronger now. "It's...You've had the opportunity. You must know how badly I want you. I'm not subtle about it. So why haven't you- you know?" 

Camila took a deep breath and a steady exhale as she thought about it. "Baby, it's not that I didn't want to. It's just, wanting it and being ready for it are two different things, and I didn't want to do what I wasn't 100% sure you were comfortable with, you know? You mean the world to me, and I just didn't want to mess up. You deserve everything, and I want to give you the best I can give you. I didn't want to take you like that unless I was sure it could be perfect for you." 

Well, Lauren definitely got the wrong end of the stick here. 

"You promise?" She mumbled. 

Camila smiled softly. "I promise, baby." 

There was a pause. 

"I really want it though." Lauren said, whining softly. 

"Oh, I'm sure you do, baby girl." Camila smirked. "But you're just going to have to wait like the good girl I know you are, aren't you?"

Lauren whimpered at the thought. 

__\\\

 

It's a couple of days later when the inevitable happens, and Camila isn't really sure why she didn't see this coming to be honest because she's getting a serious case of deja vu right about now. 

It's 3am and Camila wakes up to the sound of Lauren shuffling into her room, sheepish, but eyes dark and biting her lip. She's wearing nothing but one of Camila's old flannels that is practically drowning her, and a pair of panties. 

Camila's throat goes dry at just the sight of her, all soft skin and creamy thighs and just everything so so kissable, let alone what follows. 

"Lo, baby. What's wrong?" She asks, squinting slightly at the lack of light in the room. 

"N-Nothing. Is it okay if I come and sleep with you tonight?" Lauren whispers back, voice throaty and rough, with a slight whiny lilt, that tells Camila that there might be more to the story. 

Nevertheless, she agrees, and with a quick muttered, "of course," she pulls back the blankets and indicates for Lauren to come and join her. 

Slowly, Lauren stumbles her way over to the bed, lying down next to Camila and instead of immediately snuggling close, throwing her leg over Camila's hip and burrowing into her neck, like she always does, she turns her back to Camila, curling into a little ball.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, sweetheart? You can tell me, I promise." Camila tried again,  gently, still not touching her, because the way Lauren wasn't clinging to her, tight and desperate, was making her think it was possible the other girl wasn't feeling 100%. 

"Mhhm. I'm good now." Lauren replied, voice high-pitched and very clearly lying. 

Confused, Camila absentmindedly started touching Lauren as she thought about what could be wrong, more of a habit than conscious thought, fingertips softly tracing over her back, down her thighs, and then eventually landing firmly on her ass, slowly kneading and rubbing. 

In the back of her mind, she can vaguely hear the way Lauren intakes a deep breath sharply, arching into her touch and muffling a whimper in the back of her throat, muttering a quiet, "fuck," as she did so. 

"Lauren, baby. You have to tell me before I can do anything to help you. Please, baby." 

"N-No." Lauren managed to choke out. "Camila. Camila, please. I c-can't." 

Lauren's whole body was practically shaking now, hands clenched into tight fists and subtly grinding down on the duvet. 

Slowly, Camila kind of begins to piece together that yeah, maybe something isn't wrong. Maybe, instead, something is very very right, but Lauren is too ashamed to tell her. 

So she kind of decides to try something out. 

Rolling over to properly face Lauren, she shuffles so her body is pressed flush to Lauren's back, hips aligned and every inch of their body touching.

Breathing hot air carefully into Lauren's ear, she whispers huskily, "Talk to me, princess. Did you have a bad dream?" 

And then, just to add to the tension she knew Lauren must be feeling, she preyed on her biggest weakness. Lauren was naturally a very very touchy person, always responsive and craving of kind of human contact. She needed it, and the best thing was that Camila didn't even have to try that hard, because Lauren was just so sensitive that even the most minimalistic of touches could send her reeling. Everyday, all the time, Lauren had to be touching her in some way, whether it was Camila's hand on her thigh, cuddling in between her legs or just playing with her hair. Lauren loved it. 

So, naturally, Camila brought her hand round to gently move up the front of Lauren's shirt and to begin touching her stomach in firm, slow strokes that sent Lauren reeling. 

"Nngg. Oh g-god-" Lauren could barely whine out. "Camila." 

"C'mon, baby. Be my good girl and tell me what's wrong." Camila coaxed, knowing she was so close to almost having Lauren, the responsiveness of Lauren to her touches and the desperation in her voice being a clear indication. 

She could see Lauren's willpower crumbling. 

"I-I just. I had a dream." Lauren finally moaned out, once Camila tenderly pressed her naval, which at this point felt like a direct pipeline to her clit. 

Camila hid her grin in Lauren's neck. "Hmm. And what happened in that dream, princess?" 

Shyly, cheekbones tinted pink and eyes refusing to make contact sheepishly, Lauren replied, "We were...doing stuff. Like, sexually. I w-was... sitting on your face. And y-you were eating me out." 

Oh my god, this was even better than Camila ever expected. Lauren's subconscious having these kind of dreams about her was just incredible, and sexy and unbelievably hot. It's not like Camila could deny her anything now. 

"You want to ride my face, babygirl?" Camila confirmed, voice husky and throaty. 

Lauren whimpered at just the thought, and mumbled a desperate, "Please," in return. 

"Let's make your dreams come true then," and with that, Camila gently manoeuvred Lauren so she was straddling her lap, threading her hands through Lauren's hair and tugging firmly to expose her neck, beginning to softly place open-mouthed kisses there, which eventually turned into licks, and nibbles and bites. 

"I just want to kiss you everywhere." Camila said huskily. 

Lauren swallowed hard. 

"Everywhere?" She barely managed to squeak out.

All she got was a devilish smile in response. 

Lauren was a mess before Camila had even properly touched her, hair untidy, dark red marks covering her neck and her shoulders where Camila had pulled back her flannel to expose more skin, and involuntarily grinding down onto the Latina's lap with every touch. 

Camila made her way slowly down Lauren's body, unbuttoning her flannel one by one and placing kisses and hickeys everywhere, and then with a nod of permission from the green-eyed girl, took a nipple deep in her mouth and sucked. 

My god, Lauren was in heaven. She was already worked up before, her entire body feeling hot and flushed and pleasure building up in every single nerve cell in her body, and then when Camila sucked on her nipple like that, it was like she saw stars, her entire line of vision going white and suddenly, she was coming with a deep whine, desperately thrusting against Camila's thigh to find any friction she could, whilst Camila gentle nibbles on the tender peak. 

Slowly, her vision came back, and with a soft kiss on both breasts, Camila kissed her way back up to her mouth. 

"You okay, baby?" She murmured against the other girl's lips. 

Lauren nodded profusely, not even being able to find it in herself to be embarrassed, causing Camila to chuckle lowly, still very aware of the green-eyed girl's vivid dream and wanting more than anything to make it happen. 

She gave Lauren a couple of minutes to recover though, and watched as the green-eyed girl's eyes slowly lightened, her breathing relaxed, and the tension in her body disappeared.

And then, she watched as the complete opposite happened as she demanded, "Lo, come here, baby, come sit on my face," watching carefully how Lauren's face turned pink at the request and how her hips moved of their own accord towards her. 

"A-are you sure?" Lauren asked, voice still trembling a little, biting her lip. 

And godamn, of course Camila was sure, because Lauren was looking at her like all she wanted was to bury herself in Camila's mouth and ride her face like her life depended on it, and she wanted to give Lauren everything she deserved, and more. 

Rolling her eyes fondly, Camila softly slapped Lauren's thigh, watching in awe as the green-eyed girl whimpered and then moaned lowly as the heat crept in from the feeling, and pale skin turned a soft pink in the shape of her hand. It was entrancing. 

"Did you like that, baby? Did you like being spanked and seeing my handprint on your ass? Because I did. All pink and red for me, babygirl." 

Lauren couldn't even form words anymore. It was like she had lost the ability to even do the most basic of human activities, because all that was running through her mind was Camila. She couldn't handle it. She was about to spontaneously combust before she had even been touched and she didn't know how to form the words to tell Camila. 

"Camila, Camz. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me now. Fuck me now or don't ever think of fucking me again." Lauren moaned, desperate and needy, and who was Camila to deny her something she needed so badly?

But still, she couldn't resist a little teasing. 

"Awhh, baby. How cute. You think you're in charge now, princess? No. You're mine, okay? And I get to touch you when I want to, and how I want to." 

Lauren was so done. She couldn't handle it, and she was nearly sobbing at the thought of not getting any relief soon. Her clit was throbbing from her last orgasm, she was soaking wet, and she ached to be filled wholly and fully. So, she brought her hand up from where it was perched on Camila's abs, and began to touch herself, fingers carefully circling her stiff nub causing little explosions to spread through her body in a wash of heat.

She was abruptly interrupted by a slightly harder spank on her ass, causing her to let out a high-pitched squeak. "O-Oh. God, Camila." 

"No. That was bad, baby. We don't like naughty girls, do we?" 

A frantic shake of Lauren's head was all she got in reply. 

"Good. I'm not happy with you, but we can deal with you later, because I think you've waited long enough, okay?" 

Quicker than Lauren could even breathe, Camila had hiked her up to her mouth by her thighs, and a hot, wet mouth was covering her clit, swirling around it in slow circles. Then, Camila was moaning into her core at the taste, the vibrations sending Lauren reeling into new realms of pleasure. 

"O-Oh god." Lauren's voice was trembling, almost unrecognisable because of her arousal and her legs that were wrapped tightly around Camila's face were shaking. "That feels, -oh!" 

She had never felt anything like it. It was precise, and warm, and just the sensuality of all of it was driving her insane. She had to refrain herself from bucking up into Camila's face at just the idea. 

Lauren's train of thought was interrupted by her own drawn out moan as the girl beneath her began tonguing at her wet entrance, probing deeper and deeper with every thrust and eventually stopping when her muscle was as deep in as she could get it.

"Ride my tongue, baby." Camila asked, voice low and throaty and hands on her upper thighs urging her on. 

So, of course, Lauren did. Because who could deny Camila of anything when they were sitting on her face and having the best moment of their lives so far? Certainly not Lauren. 

Tentatively, but desperately, her hips began moving in slow circles over Camila's tongue, rubbing herself on Camila's face and muttering expletives as she did so, voice whiny and so, so soft. 

"Are you okay, Lo?" Camila checked, bringing a hand up to pinch Lauren's nipple hard, and making sure the girl bouncing on her face was doing fine. 

Lauren couldn't reply. There was just...too much happening. The harsh pinches of her nipple were like a straight nerve ending to her clit, that was being sucked and circled and teased till it was a bright pink and peeking out of it's hood, and how exactly did Camila expect her to even be conscious right now, let alone speak? 

A strangled gasp, followed by a soft groan were all that could be heard in response.

"Words, princess. Use them." 

Godamnit, Camila was really testing her right now. 

"I can't. Camz, please." Lauren gasped. "J-Just, let me finish please." 

Camila nearly chuckled at the thought, "Oh, no, baby. I've got more lined up for you first. Come here." 

And with that, she flipped Lauren over with strength the green-eyed girl didn't even know she had, so she was on top of Lauren again, and gently kissed her way down to her core. 

"I want to show you something. Is that okay, Lauren? It's your g-spot, baby." 

Now, Lauren had heard of the infamous g-spot, in Cosmopolitan and in some random ass articles on the internet (3am was an interesting time in Lauren's life), but to be honest, she really wasn't sure it even existed. 

That was, of course, until Camila slowly plunged two fingers inside of her, gently rubbing her her inner walls with the tips of them in one, rough patch of concentrated nerves. 

"Oh. God. Camila- Camz. I-I need to pee. Please, stop." Lauren mumbled, embarrassedly, attempting to close her legs where Camila was buried between them. 

"No." Camila said sternly, with another soft slap on her thigh, causing Lauren to jolt with a soft moan. "Keep them spread, Lauren. It might take a while, but I want you to really feel it for me, baby." 

Reluctantly, Lauren opened her legs again slowly, letting Camila carry on with her back and forth sweeping motions over her inner wall. 

It only took a couple more seconds for her to get what Camila was talking about, because not only was she feeling it, but it was all she could feel. 

It was the best thing Lauren had ever felt, like all the pleasure centres in her body were intensely focused on this one spot and were just building up and building up and building up and then she was coming in hot, thick gushes of liquid, Camila lapping up her come as she released it. 

Deep, drawn out, earthy moans filled the air, followed by soft whimpers as Lauren came down from her explosive high, whole body tingling and sensitive. 

"Lauren." Camila said, in complete awe. "I-I didn't know you could do that. How-? Wow. That was so sexy." 

"I-I didn't know I could." Lauren replied, shyly. 

"You fucking goddess."

The tone of Camila's voice, husky and lowly and clearly very turned on, was enough for Lauren to blush lightly, eyes brightening at the compliment, but being too tired to move or even respond properly. Stifling a yawn, she smiled softly up at the brown-eyed latina, getting lost in the golden-chocolatey hues of them.

God, she was so cute, and endearing and soft and Camila just liked her so so much. 

"Baby," Camila started gently, "Are you tired?" 

A slow, drowsy nod was all she got in reply. 

"Sleep." Camila whispered, with a tender kiss on Lauren's forehead, threading her hands through her hair and massaging her delicately. 

Lauren was out within minutes, leaving Camila looking at her adoringly, watching the minuscule rise and fall of her chest and wondering how she ever got so lucky. 

__\\\

 

Lauren only had one more problem. 

And it was a big one. 

The thing is, even if her and Camila were "together", they weren't really together together, and even though Camila was definitely hers and she was definitely 100% Camila's, she wasn't really officially hers. 

Basically, what she was saying was that she wanted, no needed, to be Camila's girlfriend. 

It was killing her. 

Introducing her to other people as her friend, never having a proper label, it was hurting her inside. 

She wanted to be Camila's properly. She wanted that claim, that label. She knew Camila was a little possessive over her, and she knew Camila knew how good it made Lauren to feel wanted. The thought of just made her shiver, and something deep inside her to clench longingly. But it still hadn't happened. 

____\\\

 

"I don't know what to do, Mani." Lauren huffed. "How do you even bring that kind of thing up?" 

Normani hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe go for something subtle like bringing it up casually or in relation to someone else. Maybe ask her for advice for a "friend" to see what she thinks about it?" 

"I like that. But what if she picks up on it? She always seems to figure me out before I even know what I'm thinking." Lauren replied, pouting. 

"Lauren. That's because you suck at hiding anything from her. You just can't do it." Normani sniggered. "She doesn't even have to say anything and you just blurt it out because you feel guilty for not telling her." 

Lauren frowned at the familiarity of that described situation. Okay, so, maybe that was fair. Camila kind of just made her weak in the best way and she didn't even know how else to describe it. 

"You're right." She sighed eventually. "I guess I'll just wait for her to ask me." 

And she hung up the phone to wallow in her misery some more. 

_____\\\

 

Camila was seething. Literally every bone in her body was shaking in anger at that puny little motherfucker chatting up Lauren in the corner of the room. 

How dare he? 

As if she wasn't obvious enough, holding Lauren's hand on the way in, getting drinks for her, taking her coat and giving her multiple kisses. Clearly this boy was too dumb to understand. 

His head was ducked too close to Lauren for comfort, his hands almost itching to touch her in some way, and his eyes solely focused on her chest. 

Camila was so ready to deck him. 

Walking over there as quickly as she could without seeming weird, she slid an arm through Lauren's waist, pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, and murmured, "Hi, baby. Sorry I took so long." 

Shyly smiling and ducking her head at the affectionate gesture, Lauren mumbled back, "Hi. It's okay, don't worry. I was just talking to Keaton here. He was telling me about his band." 

Camila looked at him up and down, clearly unimpressed. "Hello, Craig." She greeted shortly. 

He looked confused for a second. "It's Keaton, actually." 

She feigned surprise. "Isn't that what I said? Sorry, Kyle, I'll get it right next time." 

He seemed to give up after that. 

"So, anyway, Lauren, about that date?" He asked. 

Lauren looked apologetically up at him. "I'm really sorry, Keaton, but I'm seeing someone else right now, so I can't." 

He gave a lopsided boyish grin. "Yeah, babe, but they're not here now, and if it's not official then..."

His sentence trailed off suggestively, paired with an eyebrow wiggle that Camila nearly gagged at. 

"Lauren." Camila interrupted sharply. "A word?" 

Glancing over at Camila for the first time since greeting her, she nodded compliantly and let herself be dragged off, shouting a quick goodbye to Keaton over her shoulder. 

"Why are you considering a date with someone else? Am I not enough for you?" Camila seemed really hurt, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased in worry. "Why didn't you tell him you had a girlfriend?" 

Lauren froze. "But...you never asked me to be your girlfriend. I-I thought you didn't want to make it official because you weren't ready, or didn't like me that much." 

As insensitive as it was, Camila couldn't help but laugh out loud at her response. "Lauren. Baby, do you know anyone else I've ever done this with? No? It's because you're the only one. You're 100% mine okay? We talked about this, I don't share. Anything, especially something as important as you. I didn't mean to forget and worry you, princess, I'm really sorry. I guess I just assumed you knew." 

So, Camila being Camila, being sweet, affectionate, caring, whipped for Lauren, Camila, she stopped speaking to get down on one knee, clearing her throat dramatically, the cheeky grin that Lauren loved so much adorning her face. "Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado. Will you, my future wife and other mother of my children, do me the great honour, of being my girlfriend?" 

Lauren was saying yes before Camila had even finished. 

__\\\\\

So, it turns out, that every single "problem" with being with Camila, weren't problems at all, because within seconds, Camila could and would do everything in her power to fix them. 

Their relationship wasn't perfect by any means, and neither were they, but they made it work. 

And, at the end of the day, the most important thing was that Lauren still loved being with Camila. 

And she discovered new things to love every single day. 

___\\\

Lauren guessed you could say that a couple of years later, she got an odd sense of deja vu, in a way. 

"Lauren, will you, my current girlfriend, future mother of my child, and hopefully now my fiancée, do me the honour of being my wife?" 

And she continued discovering new things, and solving new "problems", but most importantly, loving being with Camila, every day for their forever.

___\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! feel free to comment whatever you want or give me advice or prompts or stuff you’d like to see in the future or alternatively my tumblr is @bromomethene if you guys just want to hang out and have a chat. okay I think that’s it from me, see you all next time!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm actually too savage I think I need to stop using brad as lauren's dickhead boyfriend, but I was highkey gonna use ty so this is probably better 
> 
> anyway come talk to me on tumblr or wattpad (@bromomethene) and I hope you guys liked it and have a great day :)


End file.
